The disclosure relates to a remote control apparatus for medical equipment.
In recent years, surgical robots have been used in various surgeries, and remote control apparatuses for surgical robots are expected to improve in operability. In order to improve the operator's immersive feeling to surgeries, most conventional remote control apparatuses are provided with a viewer that the operator looks into with his/her face affixed thereon, as described in Patent Literature 1.
Patent Literature 1: WO 2016/077552